La madre de Draco
by Caelius
Summary: One-shot.Songfic. Es atractiva Narcissa Malfoy? "Sé loco cuando la ocasión t lo reclame" (Catón)


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, bla bla bla..

La cancion es del grupo El canto del loco, La madre de José

La madre de Draco

_by Caelius_

Su jornada de trabajo había acabado. Ya podía retirarse tranquilo a su apartamento, el cual compartía con Ron. Salía del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, cuando una voz femenina detuvo sus pasos.

" Sr. Potter! Espere por favor - decía una secretaria - el jefe desea verle"

Entró de nuevo y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe, llamó a la puerta, para entrar de seguida.

"Hola, Harry, muchacho - habló un hombre que contaba unos 50 años - necesito que me hagas un favor."

" Mientras no me endose de nuevo a su hija - pensó amargado - claro, que deseaba?"

"Veras, es que necesito que lleves estos papeles al sr. Malfoy, ya que es su día libre y no está aquí. Usted es el único que ha terminado ya."

" pero, una lechuza...?"

"Es urgente Harry, sino no te lo pediría. Necesito que el sr. Malfoy vea esto antes que sea mañana."

"Bueno, si no hay más remedio" - Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó los pergaminos.

Ahora si salió del departamento. Aún no sabía como, pero Draco Malfoy trabajaba también en su mismo departamento, no directamente con él, pero trabajaba ahí. Al parecer no quería ser un maldito mortífago y ayudó en todo al final, incluso él mismo apresó a su padre. Resopló.

"Espero que siga viviendo en la Mansión Malfoy, no estoy dispuesto a buscarlo por medio mundo mágico" - pensó y con un "plin" desapareció, para aparecer en la puerta de la imponente Mansión Malfoy.

_Oye José, escúchame_

_que no lo hice queriendo_

_Yo te fui a buscar y me lié_

_por cierto qué día más bueno_

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos suavemente y esperó paciente. La gran puerta fue abierta con dificultad por un pequeño elfo.

"Buenas tardes señor, por favor pase" - dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

"Gracias" - dijo Harry y entró a un iluminado vestíbulo que acababa en una gran escalera en el frente. Era grande y su decoración, exquisita.

"Vaya, quien tenemos aquí - dijo una voz desde la parte baja de la escalinata - si es el señor, uhm, Potter."

Una figura femenina se hizo ver en el vestíbulo. Era la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy, y era verdaderamente bella. Podría contar menos de unos 45 años, pero parecía que la juventud no quería abandonarla. Su largo caballo rubio estaba recogido en un perfecto moño para nada apretado. Sus ojos azules estaban perfilados por una fina línea plateada y sus labios pintados con un seductor carmín rojo. Su blanco rostro era la perfección personificada. Llevaba un largo vestido azul marino, ajustado en el pecho, la cintura y las caderas. En medio de la parte delantera del vestido había una larga raja que le llegaba hasta casi la mitad del medio muslo, como pudo notar cuando avanzó hacia él.

_Qué buena está la madre de mi amigo José,_

_la miro y me recuerda aquel momento que sé,_

_que ella abrió la puerta y yo pregunté por él,_

_me dice que se ha ido, que no va a volver_

"Haciéndome una visita?" - dijo Narcissa sonriendo y haciendo un mohín con los jugosos labios

"No, yo.. mire, es que" - Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso, la mujer estaba a menos de un metro y el empiezo de sus pechos se veía perfectamente. La mujer era bastante atractiva y se regodeaba de ello - yo, sólo he venido.."

"Bueno, bueno, tesoro, pasa y me lo cuentas mejor - con una mano le señaló una puerta del lateral que daba a un bello salón - ven, siéntese sr. Potter" dijo ella sentándose en un mullido sofá negro.

"De acuerdo" - harry se sentó en frente de ella en otro sofá.

"Tú - dijo Narcissa señalando a el elfo - tráenos un té"

"Si, señora, como usted mande" - el elfo se inclinó y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

"Bueno, sr. Potter, me ha encantado que me venga a visitar - sonrió coqueta - la verdad es que estoy muy sola desde que el desgraciado de mi marido está en Azkaban - suspiró.

"Yo, señora..."

"Ahora está casa está muy sola - continuó ella - y yo también. Oh, aquí está el té! Con azúcar, sr. Potter?"

"No, con un poco de leche, por favor - Harry tomó su té y le dio vueltas con la cucharilla

"Bueno, lo que le iba diciendo sr. Potter - continuó Narcissa cuando el elfo se retiró - yo estoy muy sola - puso una cara triste - aunque el ministerio me ha concedido el derecho a casarme de nuevo si lo deseo, yo no encuentro a nadie - y lentamente dijo - a nadie que satisfaga mis necesidades - y cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, haciendo que el vestido se abriera y mostrará sus largas piernas blancas.

_Vuela mi fantasía, vuela alto, y la ves tumbada en_

_el sofá y yo dentro del chalet_

_Revivo aquel momento que me hizo perder_

_esos pocos papeles que yo puedo tener_

"Ejem, ejem - Harry se atragantó con el té, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se limpió la boca con una servilleta a la vez que respiraba intranquilo - yo venía a traer una cosa a su hijo"

"Ahh, Draco, trabajáis juntos, no? - Narcissa se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios para retirar algún resto de té - en Seguridad?"

"Si, si, señora - Harry volvió a toser

"Te encuentras bien, tesoro? - le preguntó Narcissa - tienes mala cara - se levantó del sofá y se sentó junto a él, le puso la mano en la frente

"No, no, estoy bien" - ella retiró la mano

"Ahh menos mal - dijo ella preocupada, Narcissa se pusó una mano en su pecho y la otra en el muslo de Harry, en señal de preocupación - porque desde luego se te ve un muchacho fuerte y joven. Tienes la edad de mi hijo? 23, no?"

_Es que la madre de José me está volviendo loco_

_y no la voy a dejar, porque lo siento y siento todo_

_qué culpa tengo yo si esa puerta no la he abierto_

_ha sido su madre que quería que entrara dentro_

" S..si, señora - la mano en su muslo le estaba poniendo muuuy nervioso.

"Verdad -sonrió - ambos estudiasteis juntos - acarició su muslo. Harry se tensó de inmediato - Bueno, dime entonces que querías de mi hijo? - ella retiró su mano

"Pues mire, yo le traía unos pergaminos que él debe leer para mañana"

"Ahh bien, él no está en casa"

"Entonces se lo dejo a usted y yo.."

"No, no, espera. Mejor se los dejas en su cuarto - sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos y perfectos - para que así no se me olvide a mí"

"Bueno - Harry suspiró, ya le estaba haciendo demasiados favores a Malfoy - y donde está?"

"Ven, ven - se levantó graciosamente - yo te acompaño tesoro - le guiñó un ojo.

_Subí las escaleras del humilde chalet_

_con su madre en mis brazos rodeándome_

Salieron del salón y entraron de nuevo el vestíbulo. Tomaron las escaleras y subieron. Harry iba a tomar el pasillo de la primera planta cuando Narcissa le pusó una mano en la espalda para pararlo.

"No querido, es en la siguiente planta - la mano de ella bajó peligrosamente hacia su trasero.

"D..de acuerdo - esa mujer le estaba matando. Su mano estaba el empiezo de su trasero. Le estaba provocando y no podía resistirlo, era muy atractiva. Dios! era la madre de Draco Malfoy, pero estaba muy buena...

"Aquí es - se paró delante de una gran puerta de caoba y ella retiró su mano de él para abrir la puerta – pasa"

Harry entró, aún muy nervioso. Narcissa se sentó en la cama cruzando una pierna mientras él observaba la habitación. Era muy grande, sería por lo menos del tamaño de la mitad de su apartamento. Una gran chimenea adornaba la pared, al igual que una ventanal enorme que daba a un balcón. Sintió una mirada sobre él. Narcissa. Siguió mirando la habitación. Vio una mesa de estudio y fue hacia allí para dejar los papeles. Sintió de nuevo la mirada, estaba vez sobre su trasero. Esa mujer le estaba poniendo nervioso y excitado.

"Bue..bueno, ya"

"Bien - ella se levantó y le sonrió provocativamente - entonces ya has terminado con tu trabajo - se acercó sensualmente y le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello - por lo cual estás libre - se acercó a su oreja. Harry se tensó de nuevo - ahora podemos, uhm, jugar un poquito tu y yo - susurró en su oído lentamente, para al segundo siguiente morderle el lóbulo despacio.

_Y ahora estoy quedándome muy loco_

_qué va, qué va_

_lo que yo estoy es un poquito nervioso_

" Y..yoo, no debería... - uff, Harry tragó saliva, ella le estaba besando el cuello - señora.. - no pudo evitar un gemido, le estaba besando bajo la barbilla, el lugar más sensible de todo su cuello y subía peligrosamente. Podía olor su perfuma fuerte de mujer y le estaba emborrachando. Le besó por la comisura de los labios, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su pelo. Como no le besará, no podría soportarlo más. Ella le besó a hora en la mejilla y pasó por ahí sus dientes. Dios! estaba sudando y algo por abajo suyo le estaba advirtiendo que se estaba excitando. Si esa mujer quería jugar, jugaría. Utilizó sus manos que colgaban inertes junto a sus cuerpo y la pusó en la cintura de ella, estrechándole junto a él. Separó su cara de ella unos centímetros y la miró a sus ojos azules lujuriosos. La besó. Era un beso tórrido, cargado de sensualidad y pasión, para dejar sin aliento.

"Vaya sr. Potter - suspiró ella al separarse - es usted bastante bueno - volvió a besarlo.

Harry pusó su mano encima de su muslo. Ella levantó la pierna y la enrolló en su cintura. Él pusó su morena mano sobre la piel blanca que quedó al descubierto y la acarició. Ahora ello, soltó un gemido. Ella con manos rápidas le quitó las gafas y las dejó en el suelo. Pusó las manos en su fuerte pecho y tomó el broche de la túnica. Lo abrió y deslizó la túnica hasta que cayó al suelo.

Él ahora, la besó en el cuello blanco y largo. Depositó besos suaves a todo lo largo y detrás de la oreja. Narcissa pasó su mano por todo su pecho hasta llegar al filo inferior. Lo tomó y empezó a sacarle la camiseta por lo cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados abdominales debido a su duro trabajo. Volvieron a besarse. Narcissa bajó su pierna y empujó a Harry sobre la cama de Draco. Cayeron los dos acostados. Narcissa le empezó a besar por todo el pecho y mordió unos de sus pezones. Gimió de placer. Su pecho quedó marcado con sensuales besos de color carmín.

_tumbado en esa cama ví a mi amigo José_

_en un portarretratos ahí mirándome_

_pasó lo que pasó y ahora no duermo bien_

_lo hice casi obligado no sabía que hacer_

_espero que él lo entienda que lo sepa ver_

_fué un momento muy duro lo va a entender_

Harry dirigió sus manos a la espalda de ella y abrió la cremallera. Con cuidado, le retiró el vestido y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Se giraron y él quedó encima. Había una foto de un serio Draco Malfoy sobre la cabecera de la cama mirándolo. Se agobió. Estaba encima, medio desnudo, de Narcissa Malfoy. Su parte racional parecía despertar, pero cuando ella le besó de nuevo salvajemente, su parte racional quedó sepultada bajo su instinto animal y masculino. Ella se pusó encima de nuevo y bajó sus pantalones. Giraron violentamente otra vez y él empezó a besar su escote y pasar su lengua por él, le quitó el sujetador. Ella bajó sus manos por la espalda de él, hasta llegar a sus boxers, que empezó a quitar.

_Es que la madre de José me está volviendo loco_

_y no la voy a dejar, porque lo siento y siento todo_

_qué culpa tengo yo si esa puerta no la he abierto_

_ha sido su madre que quería que entrara dentro_

De nuevo, sus lenguas empezaron a luchar dentro de sus bocas. Él retiró la última y más pequeña prenda ropa de ella. Acarició sus largas y suaves piernas y juntos fueron uno. Harry se movía dentro de ella, mientras veía culpable la foto de Malfoy, culpable? pero que tonterías pensaba! se lo estaba pasando genial y parecía que la Sra. Malfoy también por sus constantes gemidos de placer. Él empezó a gemir a su vez cuando veía que llegaba al final y que ella pusó las manos en su trasero para masajear esa zona. Terminaron los dos gritando de placer.

Harry cayó exhausto sobre ella.

"Dios mío! Sr. Potter es usted un experto! me ha dejado agotadísima!" - Harry sonrío mientras se separó de ella y se tumbó en la cama. Cerró los ojos un momento, y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Mira tío, entiéndeme_

_que no soy un mal tío_

_que soy muy sensible_

_y lo hice con cariño_

_no quiero que pienses_

_que de ti me río._

_Que me gusta tu madre José_

ooooooo

Se removió inquieto, había sentido un suave beso en su mejilla y ahora tenía frío. Abrió los ojos. Había estado durmiendo por una hora encima de la cama medio deshecha de Draco Malfoy. Una sábana tapaba la mitad de su desnudo cuerpo. Un débil fuego ardía en la chimenea. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Dios mío¿qué he hecho? pensó, pero una vocecilla maliciosa le dijo: acostarte con Narcissa Malfoy jijiji.

Harry se levantó corriendo de la cama. Recogió sus ropas del suelo, se vistió y con un movimiento de varita dejó la cama tal como estaba. Le echó una mirada a la foto de Malfoy y cogiendo polvos flu, desapareció por la chimenea.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El pelirrojo Ronald Weasley fue al salón con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Se sentó cómodamente y empezó a hojear una revista sobre quiddicth cuando un fogonazo en la chimenea le hizo levantar la cabeza hacia la persona que llegaba.

Un desastroso Harry Potter salió de la chimenea. Llevaba la túnica al hombro. La camiseta puesta del revés y los pantalones sólo abrochados por la cremallera. El pelo revuelto y las gafas en la otra mano. Sus labios eran rojos y tenía un beso de carmín en la mejilla.

"se puede saber de donde vienes?" - dijo Ron con las cejas alzadas

"Si te lo digo - se lanzó al sofá - no me crees!" - río ante la cara de estupor de su amigo.

FIN

* * *

Notas del autora: 

Ya estoy aki de nuevon con otro de los one-shots de los mios! Se que la pareja es bastante extraña, pero se me ocurrió de un momento a otro y cuando lo escribí me acorde de la canción y la incluí, es perfecta para la historia!

Bueno, y ahora espero sus comentarios buenos o malos, q les ha parecido? Besos!


End file.
